Gammaizer Arrow
Gammaizer Arrow appeared in 2016 TV series called Kamen Rider Ghost. Gammaizer Arrow (ガンマイザー・アロー Ganmazizā Arō) is one of the 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human forms of Adel, it is called Adel Arrow (アデルアロー Aderu Arō). Gammaizer Arrow appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Gammaizer Arrow along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Gammaizer Arrow along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought against Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Arrow taking out Robin and Newton, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. When Adel cannot connect with the Great Eye because of something about Takeru, he repeatedly appears in the Human World to attack him. The first time, he summons Gammaizers Arrow and Rifle to join Planet and Climate in a final strike, but Ghost Mugen Damashii blocks it. In Adel's third attempt, he summons Arrow again to use as a weapon, but it is quickly destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Tanoshii Strike. Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Arrow was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Arrow and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Arrow makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Arrow together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Arrow appears together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Arrow and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Arrow is seen fighting against Robin and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Arrow with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Arrow appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Arrow and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Bowmanship: As its name said, it has divine archery skills. ** Energy Arrows: It can fire energy arrows out of thin air. ** Enhanced Accuracy: It can fire its arrows with pinpoint precision and accuracy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Animate Objects Category:Gods Category:Characters Portrayed by Akihiro Mayama Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Kamen Rider Universe